


Midnight Purple

by hiat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiat/pseuds/hiat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith is jealous. Lance is an asshole. It works out in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Purple

**Author's Note:**

> I have to be at work in 5 hours so I haven't really read through this.  
> I also wrote the porn before the plot so apologies on trying to smash those jigsaw pieces together in the clumsy way I have. I might go back and edit this later, I just really wanted to get it out once I'd written it. 
> 
> My main tumblr is callunavulgar - messages are welcome there but no asks. (IRL people y'know)  
> My shipping tumblr is jamestspirk - both messages and asks are welcome there but I don't check as often.

There had been a weird tension in the air for a while now, Keith thought. Lance had been flirting his way through the galaxy from the very beginning but lately something had been different with the blue pilot. On a few occasions Keith had caught Lance sneaking sideways glances at him when he was trying to charm some pretty alien. The entire process struck Keith as a performance of sorts, though he had always been resolutely looking away from the scene. It Irritated him, though rationally he knew he had no right to be. They were co-pilots. Nothing about Lance’s romantic infatuations and passing fancies should matter to Keith. Yet… Keith couldn’t deny that he found Lance attractive. Annoying as hell at times, but attractive. They made a great team and often were almost perfectly in sync in battle. Even if Lance was rude and obnoxious and flirted with anything vaguely female that moved, he was a good person. His sense of right and wrong usually lined up with Keith’s own moral compass. Lance was a genuine and caring friend once you were let into his closest circle, even if he could be callous and insensitive at times. He was competitive and self-assured, fun and engaging and frankly exhausting for Keith.

It wasn't just the uncomfortable eye contact while Lance was flirting that was strange. It seemed that Lance was absolutely everywhere. He was in the hanger when Keith was making repairs, turning up to spar whenever Keith was training in the gym; he even turned up in places when Keith had made a point of disappearing for a while. That particular evening had fostered an incredibly raw conversation about home while stargazing for anything they recognised. The entire night had left a weight in his chest, and a new perspective on his comrade that Keith wasn’t remotely expecting.

This particular evening in question there had been a small party with some liberated aliens from across the quadrant. Keith had a small buzz going from whatever drink the locals had brought to the table, and the loose limbs that came with the fading adrenaline of battle. Lance had of course, glued himself to the most vaguely human and attractive person there and Keith had retired after an hour, claiming to be tired. It was the truth. He was tired, but he was also tired of staring at Lance's back while he smiled and laughed with somebody else. Keith was pretty sure his feelings were directly related to having only seven people around him for the past year and forseeable future. What kind of logic was it that Keith's brain thought that Lance was the best of the bunch? He sighed as he flung himself face down on the mattress of his bed and just lay there trying not to think. His quite recerie only lasted about ten minutes before there came a knock at his door. Grumbling, Keith righted himself, hair mussed from where it was smashed into the sheets. Passing his hand over a small panel, the door open and revealed Lance waiting with an unreadable expression.

Keith invited him in to diffuse the awkward silence after it became clear Lance was not going to offer an explanation for his presence. The blue pilot faltered for a moment before he brightened to his usual self, plucking a conversation out of thin air and joking about their epic battle. Particularly how cool he had been, and how he ‘ _totally saved your bacon, Keith.’_

Keith rolled his eyes, normally not put off by the banter that Lance was trying to initiate. Keith just didn’t have the mental energy for it right then.

“Why are you up here bragging to me? Struck out with that pretty woman downstairs?” He said, tone aiming for light but falling short if Lance’s expression was anything to go by.

Lance smirked and rested against the wall that was propping Keith up. His hips jutted out as he did his best impression of an _idiot._

“Jealous?” Lance teased, voice low and lilting. His other arm flew out to brace against the wall just at the point where Keith’s shoulder and neck met. Keith could feel the heat from his skin, the soft weight of his jacket where it rested against him. His stomach flipped at the proximity even though he knew Lance was only teasing him. _What an asshole._ He glared at Lance, feeling his heart betray him as it skipped at the proximity.

Lance’s smirk faded as he caught Keith’s expression, eyes dark and hungry. Throat suddenly dry, he hadn’t realised that he was right on the money. Lance had noticed that the other pilot often looked on in disdain as he charmed aliens they encountered. It couldn’t be helped; Lance was a very charming person, and never one to turn down the chance at love no matter where it came from. He just never imagined that the source of all of his disdain was jealousy.

He tried not to follow that avenue of thought for too long. His own regard for Keith had grown over their time together fighting and living in the castle. He had been carefully building a friendship the way he knew best, by integrating himself into as much of the other’s life as he possibly could. If they were always around each other, naturally a friendship would follow. So he made it a point to eat with Keith, train with Keith and hunt down Keith when he was being antisocial. Along the way, however, he had discovered that much of his early dislike for the man was completely unfounded. The rivalry was petty and built on pure habit. Keith was a quiet person that bursted with emotion when he was passionate about something, as Lance saw whenever he talked about his theories or fighting techniques. He didn’t take risks outside of the adrenaline of battle; he was fairly reserved when he had the time to think, (and overthink he did) and he didn’t like to make a fool of himself the way Lance often did. He lived too much inside his head and barely shared any of what was going on with the outside world. What Lance had seen in stolen moments when Keith wasn’t paying attention was a funny and righteous person that didn’t take any shit and annoyingly lived up to every good word spoken about him. Lance hated that just a little bit, only because it was becoming increasingly difficult to justify in his mind why Keith irritated him so much. Lance wanted to prod at him and goad him into arguments, and it only pissed him off more when Keith wouldn’t pay him any attention. The reason floated in the periphery of Lance’s mind, never quite touching him though he was always distantly aware of it. He knew what it was - not that he would admit it.

Even though he was distantly aware and ignoring his own feelings for Keith, he never dreamed that they could be reciprocated.

Keith felt unsure of his footing as Lance’s expression shifted and intent glittered through his bright eyes. There was a palpable tension in the air that he needed to break. Keith knew he had a tendency to overthink things, and the best things had happened to him when he just went with the flow of the moment. Since he had no idea what to rationally do in the situation he let autopilot take over. Without thinking he let his body choose his next movements and settled for clearing up the aftermath with a joke or scathing remark if need be.

Keith reached a hand forward, cradling the back of Lance's head and the taller man against the wall. Lance felt his heart stutter as Keith stroked through the short hairs at his nape, sending shivers down his spine. Keith’s eyes glanced down to Lance’s lips and Lance couldn’t help but look at Keith’s; slightly parted and inching closer. Lance’s eyes fluttered to a close as they connected in a soft, dry kiss. It was gentle and sweet and over far too quickly, Lance chasing Keith’s mouth as he pulled away. The dark haired pilot’s expression flickered for a moment. Lance would swear he almost looked confused for a second before it slipped into a hesitant glance, as if asking for permission to continue. Lance felt almost hysterical that someone so headstrong would be hesitant now. Lance pulled him back in by his stupid mullet and met him in a much more fervent kiss than the last one, sucking at Keith’s bottom lip. His heart skipped a little, not quite believing what was happening, but Lance didn’t believe in questioning good things as they happened and lost himself into Keith’s touch.

Lance could feel the room heating up, reaching a fever peak as Keith licked into his mouth and bit at the swell of his lips. Lance couldn’t help but hum in appreciation which earned him Keith’s tightened grip as he was pulled impossibly closer into the embrace. The two parted for air a moment, Keith’s panting mingling with Lance’s as they rested their foreheads against each other. Lance found himself distracted by Keith’s long dark eyelashes that fanned across his cheek as his eyes closed and his thick brows furrowed. The blue pilot went to say something but all that came out was a breathy moan in lieu of any coherent words. His timing had been wrong in his heaving breaths for any words to form but the sound had snapped Keith’s dark eyes open and Lance found himself caught beneath them like a deer in the headlights.

Lance crept forward and pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of the other’s mouth, revelling as their eyes fluttered closed once more, and their brow smoothed. His fingers massaged circles into Keith’s sides where they sat on his hips, the friction of his pads drawing Keith’s t-shirt up just enough to feel burning skin. He drew his hands up the t-shirt, feeling the cut of slim waist and the swell of muscles just beyond his ribs. Lance’s hands wandered up to the lip of Keith’s jacket and drifted there pushing gently, and waiting for a reaction. He wanted more. He wanted that distracting cropped jacket off. He didn’t have to wait long as the jacket was quickly shrugged off, the soft sound of fabric hitting the floor barely registering over the thunderous beating of his heart. Licking his lips, he shrugged off his own jacket, and peeled off his shirt as Keith walked backwards, pulling him forwards by the hips. They stopped at the edge of the bed, eyes locked, and Lance surged forward for another kiss, hands cupping Keith’s jaw to angle it upwards. He leaned down the scant few inches that separated them, feeling a little smug at the (minimal) enormous height difference. Distracted, he tried kicking and dragging his shoes off without breaking the kiss but only ended up smashing his mouth haphazardly into Keith’s face as he tried not to fall. Keith, unimpressed, pushed him back a little as he flopped back to sit on the bed. He kicked his shoes off in a few clean motions and scooted a little further back onto the sheets, watching expectantly. _Damned perfect Keith taking his shoes off perfectly. What an asshole._ Lance wobbled before finally kicking himself free, falling heavily forward onto a knee that bracketed Keith, the other falling shortly after as he sat himself onto the other's lap.

Suddenly he felt almost self conscious as he realised that Keith had been watching him, eyes dragging from his face to his chest and back again, gaze as slow and searing as if a hand was there. Lance smirked, recovering quickly and putting on a show of boldness despite entering relatively new territory. The gaze felt heavy like every single glance that he had caught coming from Keith’s direction when he flirted with the aliens he encountered. It had become routine more than anything else, and a way to one-up Keith and win his attention. He didn’t realise that he had actually been making Keith jealous; Keith with his ridiculous dark eyes and beautiful jaw and infuriating hair. He slipped his arms around the other’s neck and dipped his eyelids, planting what he was sure was an irresistible sultry look on Keith who had a flush creeping up his neck and his own staccato beat tapping away under his shirt. Dragging his hands slow and exploratory down Keith’s chest, he marvelled at the feel, until he reached the hem. There he massaged and teased at the soft skin just at the join of a hip; A stray finger hooking the fabric as he guided it upwards. Keith’s muscles tensed as fingers brushed along them, soft belly gaining definition and form in three distinct rows. Lance’s mouth felt dry as he watched the path of his hands that was burning into Keith’s skin. He caught his shirt just over the swell of Keith’s pecs who lifted his arms, black t-shirt pulled free and flung somewhere, not that Lance particularly cared. Lance felt confident in his own body: he was trim and muscled with long limbs but sitting there in the red pilot’s lap he marvelled at his thick arms and broad muscles flushed pink in the dim light. Lance wanted to taste him, lick his way up and back down to the slowly rising pressure under his hips.

He leant forward, connecting with a slow filthy kiss. His eyes shut and he leant into the sensation of where their mouths met; Keith’s stupid mullet tickling his skin, Keith’s wide hands pushing up his knees to cup his ass. Gods, it felt fantastic, why hadn’t he come on to Keith before? Keith’s hands continued to wander, painting wide strokes of fire up his back, pulling the tension from his shoulders and pushing it straight to his belly. His breath came in short bursts as their kisses became more frantic, his own hands wandering across any skin he could find and fisting into soft, dark hair.

His knees and thighs protested from where they had been held and posed tense in position. He shifted sideways a little with the pressure, his ass moving down into Keith’s lap. Lance grinded down a little and revelled into the way Keith broke from the kiss and gasped eyes hazy and unfocused. Lance ground his hips down again, finding the sensation of something hard beneath him unusual but enjoying the reaction it brought out in Keith. The dark haired pilot had fallen back onto one quaking arm, as the other one held Lance’s hips as he moved, his own erection pressed up against Keith’s belly. Keith’s head lolled back a little, his mouth slack and red around heaving breaths that stuttered with each jerk of Lance’s hips.

Lance could feel his frustration building, the points at which they connected wasn’t quite _enough_. He wanted to feel more skin, wanted to feel the heat… the heat of… Lance flushed anew as he thought about the cock that he was rubbing against. It was new territory, and he suddenly felt a little inadequate. His skill definitely would not match up to his enthusiasm. As if he sensed Lance’s inner turmoil, Keith sprang to action and pulled the other man down by his arm as he fell back onto the sheets. Lance toppled forward gracelessly; forearm just barely taking most of his weight as he laid pressed chest-to-chest against him. Hands guided Lance’s face into a slow, tender kiss before they drifted down the planes of his tan back and played with the lip of his trousers. Lance tensed a little but leaned in for a kiss as Keith pulled away.

Worried, Lance propped himself up on his arms and searched the other pilot’s expression.

“Are you sure…?” Keith asked, eyes pitched so dark they were almost black, his dark haired mussed where he laid on the sheets. His voice was rough and breathy and it sent shivers up Lance’s spine, and jerked his hips into aborted motion. Keith’s eyes fluttered at that, and Lance felt completely sure in his answer.

“I’m sure.” He replied as he shifted his weight onto one arm so that he could cup Keith’s face with the other, thumb drifting to the swell of his bruising lips.

Keith sat up a little and moved his hands to the zip and button of Lance’s trousers. Slowly, excruciatingly slowly, he pushed the button through and tugged at the zip, fabric parting to reveal his soaking length pressed up against soft grey underwear. Lance lifted his hips and sat back to finish the job of removing his trousers. He sat on the bed as he kicked himself free of his confines. Raising his eyes from the task at hand he caught the burning edges of Keith’s gaze that dragged upwards until they met Lance’s. Lance had never felt sexier than he had in that moment, even awkwardly sat with clothes caught around his ankles. He reached his hands forward and worked at Keith’s trousers, pulling them down where he laid with a little assistance as Keith leveraged his thighs up. Keith sat up as Lance turned to throw the offending articles of clothing across the room, and found himself lost in another tender kiss as he was maneuvered to the centre of the bed.

Keith leaned over him, tracing wide hands across his flank as they kissed, slowly settling into the bed. He felt Keith’s hands brush at the top of his underwear, and ghosting over the front where he was tented and leaking through. Keith’s eyes locked with his own as his hands retraced their path, making contact this time with the gentlest of pressures. Lance hissed, the touch overwhelming but not nearly enough all at the same time. Keith’s hands passed over again, dragging from his belly to the lip of his underwear where he hooked his fingers in and pulled it down, freeing his straining cock. The breath punched out of him as he felt hot, dry fingertips touch at the base before circling him and squeezing. Lance felt like he could die in that moment and it would be perfect. Keith stroked him slowly, almost softly until he reached his leaking tip where his thumb dipped and rubbed, before descending again more firmly; made smooth by his precum.

Lance thought he was going to lose his mind as Keith teased him, setting an excruciating pace. He reached his own hand out, tentative in comparison and scraped his blunt nails at the hem of underwear, snapping it against skin before dipping under and pushing the clothing out of the way. Lance watched transfixed as Keith’s own dick sprang free. It was shorter than his but much thicker, and Lance felt his jaw slacken a little. He reached out and gave a squeeze, adjusting to the weight and the feel, tracing along veins as it bobbed slightly. Lance’s reverie was broken as Keith shifted to pull their underwear free and throw them somewhere on the floor before pulling them flush together, the muscles in his belly and across his shoulders tensing with the movement.

Lance’s head was bracketed by Keith’s thick arms as they lay shuddering together. He had one of his arms circled across Keith’s shoulders, and the other digging into the soft flesh of his hip as Keith ground their cocks together. Lance’s mind blanked for a moment at the friction and the feeling, only remembering to breathe a few seconds later. He only had the chance to draw a few ragged breaths before he was engulfed by a lingering kiss that worked to frenzy as Lance grabbed and explored any free skin he could reach. He traced the bulge of biceps and the cut of a sharp jaw, the swell of soft ass and hard thigh before he reached between them and closed his hand around as much of them as he could hold. Keith let out a harsh breath at the new pressure and one of his hands joined Lance as he shifted his weight and thrust upwards.

It was amazing, and so different to sex as Lance had previously known it. He thought he might drown in the feeling, in the closeness to Keith and the surging unspoken emotions he daren’t touch as they lingered at the back of his mind. The skin beneath his fingers was scorching, the gaze he was trapped under felt piercing and it all felt like too much and not enough. It was amazing but Lance felt like he still wanted something more that he just wasn’t sure how to articulate. He wanted to be closer until he and Keith merged. 

He found his voice after a few moments and between stolen kisses.

“I want…” He trailed off not knowing how to explain but hoping that Keith understood in a way that only Keith could. Of course their silent communication was hit or miss, but Lance hoped that this time Keith would just get it.

Keith pulled back a little and looked at Lance, listening and definitely not getting it. _Of course._

Lance bit down on his lip and looked at an incredibly interesting patch of paint on the wall, a flush rising high on his cheeks.

“I-“ His voice faltered and he cleared his throat before trying again.

“I want you to…” Lance trailed off, too embarrassed to say it. Instead he lifted one of his legs and nudged at Keith’s back, hoping that he would get the point. He was met with silence that lasted longer than his fluttering heart could take (perhaps only two seconds, admittedly) and he turned sharply to look at the man pinning him to the bed. He stopped short as his eyes caught Keith’s whose look of surprise was turning ravenous and barely contained. Lance swallowed nervously, breath caught in his throat.

Keith pushed his fingers through the short hair at Lance’s brow, the sensation sending the short strands to stand on end, skin alight with sensation. He closed his eyes as he felt Keith move closer and a soft kiss landed on his forehead. He opened one eye as the kisses trailed down his cheek and to his jaw and his neck where Keith buried his face, hiding it in soft sheets and shoulder.

“Are you sure?” He asked, quietly, tone low and rumbling. Lance felt a little braver at Keith’s reverent attention, his heart light and his head giddy.

“I’m sure; I want you to fuck me.” He said his heart thudding away desperately despite his quiet and sure tone. Keith leaned in for one more slow kiss before he backed away to the edge of the bed. Lance sat up on his elbows about to question what was happening when he saw what the other pilot was reaching into his night stand for.

“Is that… Is that Coran’s moustache water?” Lance asked incredulously, eyebrows slanted and jaw slack with disbelief.

“It’s multi-purpose.” Keith replied with a nonchalant shrug.

“How did you fin-“ Lance began before he was shut up by Keith’s return and a nip to his bottom lip. He was gently pushed back onto the bed as Keith grabbed a pillow that he placed under Lance’s hips, lifting him with ease. The pilot felt an embarrassed flush creep up to his ears at being so easily lifted and moved around. He found himself uncomfortably turned on by how strong Keith was, in his vulnerable position. He obligingly lifted his legs as Keith’s firm hands guided him to. His embarrassment reached new peaks as Keith paused a moment in his preparation to just look at Lance; drink in the sight of him laid there. Lance’s arms flew up to cover his face, eyes trained on that same interesting patch of paint from before.

After a few more moments Lance felt something warm and slick circling down below his perineum. The steady warm pressure focused its range and he felt the tip of a finger dip into him, experimenting. His stomach clenched uncertainly, a tightness to his gut that he wasn’t familiar with but he didn’t think it was bad. The finger circled again as he relaxed into the sensation before dipping in again, a little bit further. Lance felt the resistance and panicked for a moment wondering how Keith would ever fit. Keith felt him clench up and soothed him with gentle murmurs as he continued his ministrations. He pressed further until one of his fingers slipped most of the way in and let Lance adjust to the sensation as he slowly probed and stretched. Retreating for a moment he applied more lubricant before starting on a second finger, slowly stretching and exploring as Lance adjusted, entire face red from what Keith could see behind his arms.

He set a slow pace as he pumped his fingers into him, reaching up to squeeze Lance’s cock that had wilted a little during the process. He stretched and stroked and felt Lance’s cock jump in his hand and heard a stuttering breath escape his lips as Keith brushed over a particular spot. Keith tried finding it again and felt a little jump of victory in his chest as he caught it again and felt Lance relax around him, thighs hanging wide and inching wider. He rubbed and worried at the spot until he could feel Lance become fully hard in his hands and it wasn't long until he felt confident that his partner was prepared. Keith withdrew and pulled one of Lance’s arms away from his face where an eye peeked out; Sea blue striking against the tan and blushing red.

“Are you okay? Do you want to continue? We can stop.” Keith asked, worried it was a little too much as Keith lay there, turned away and hiding himself. A few shaky breaths later Lance shook his head.

“Let’s keep going.” Keith dipped in to kiss him as he reached under his hips to lift him to the right angle. He slicked his shaft before lining up against Lance, weeping head brushing against him. Lance watched slack-jawed as he grasped at the sheets beside him. Keith leveraged forwards, slowly and carefully, and desperately holding back from slamming forwards the way his nerves screamed to do. Finally when he was fully seated he let out a shaking breath, dark hair spilling over his eyes as he composed himself. It was so tight. So hot. So _good._

The red pilot reached out to brush at the skin along the other’s jaw. “Are you okay?”

Lance nodded and lifted his legs up to hook around Keith’s back before reaching a beckoning hand out. Obliging the request Keith leant forward, the movement pushing him further inside. Keith groaned into the soft kiss that Lance pulled him into. He started to move as he leant forward, hips grinding out a slow and shallow rhythm to begin with that Keith could feel mirrored in the flex of Lance’s fingers in his hair. His rhythm built until he was pulling out almost entirely before slamming back in, harder and faster with each thrust. Keith thought he might lose his mind between the engulfing heat and pressure around his cock and the small breathy sounds that Lance made every time he pushed back in.

Lance grasped desperately at Keith’s back, hands half slipping from sweat, blunt nails leaving soft barely there impressions. One of Keith’s hands had been sliding up his neck and chest slowly until it found its place resting at the soft skin of his jaw, thumb just barely dipping between his lips. Lance’s eyes fluttered half shut, eyes slitting with each perfect thrust. His eyes slid open as Keith slowed down and Lance turned his attention fully to Keith who was watching him intently. Keith slowed almost to a stop where he was seated in the other man, hands lifting the underside of his knees. Lance almost went to protest when he felt the movement change to a different pace. Keith held his gaze as he ground into him, shallow thrusts that were barely there. His belly flexed, muscles tense with each controlled snap. He canted his hips trying to find the right angle that his fingers had found before. He knew he had succeeded when Lance’s eyes snapped shut and fingers curled tightly into the meat of his side. The discomfort faded into the background as his attention narrowed to where he had buried himself inside Lance. He ground and snapped his hips again, hitting just the right spot almost every thrust; punching small moans with Lance’s every exhale. Keith let his thumb drift along Lance’s red lips before he trailed back down along his burning skin. He reached down and curled his hand around the top of Lance’s leaking cock. He thumbed at the head, eliciting another maddening moan from the pilot’s lips. His hand circled and pumped as he thrust into him, speed building until the hand on Lance’s cock kept time with his thrusts.

Lance was completely undone beneath him, sprawled and heaving, bucking into whatever touch he could reach. Keith felt a little smug that _he was doing that_ before it was quickly forgotten in a wave of pleasure. Keith chased its edges, speed picking up again as he tried his best to maintain the angle that was making Lance a writhing mess. His hand picked up pace as well, twisting and squeezing as he felt his release drawing near.

“Lance…” He muttered. Words and sentences too much for his brain to wrap around when it was so preoccupied by how good it felt fucking into his friend.

“Lance, I’m close.” Keith ground out, head tipping back as he focused on the rhythm and slap of skin. His hand flew over Lance’s cock, slick and hard under his palm.

Lance’s short stuttering moans had grown louder and longer. His hips had loosened and pulled Keith ever closer, his belly and thighs quaking with his own building orgasm. It still wasn’t enough. Lance wanted something that he hadn’t a hope in hell of articulating. His grasp on the sheets was the only tether that kept his moans from escalating to the cries and screams that were trying to push out from between his lips. His hand blindly flung out until he felt soft hair beneath his fingertips. He dragged Keith down into a sloppy open-mouthed kiss, their foreheads resting against each other and breath mingling. He could feel it coming, surging through him as he shouted and threw his head back, hands clenching and belly spasming. It felt like it lasted forever, Lance had never come so hard. He barely registered Keith tensing up above him as his movements became jerky until they stilled.

They lay there breathing hard, pressed together even as Keith felt the sticky release catch on his chest with each small movement Lance made. Keith buried his face into the crook of Lance’s neck and just held himself there while his heart rate and breathing calmed. Lance lay; arms spread wide on either side, sated but exhausted. He pushed his face into the dark matt of Keith’s hair, and felt the swell of contentment rise in his chest and spread through his body to the very tips of his fingers. After a few moments Keith lifted himself on trembling arms and sat up, reaching for a discarded t-shirt (Lances, whoops.) to clean them up with. He wiped his chest clean and flung the shirt to the end of the bed to clean Lance up with later. He had just tossed the shirt aside when a hand grabbed at his arm and jerked him sideways. Keith’s eyes bulged in surprise for a moment as he toppled onto the bed, narrowly avoiding an introduction between his elbow and Lance’s nose. Lance huffed before he settled against Keith.

“You like to cuddle after?” Keith mused, mostly to himself.

Lance answered all the same. “What, you don’t?”

Keith puffed out a small laugh. It wasn’t that he didn’t, he just didn’t do it often. He wasn’t much of a touchy-feely person to begin with. Then again he’d never taken someone to bed before that he cared so much about. It was different, but not necessarily bad. He curled his arms around the other man and let himself doze for a while, tracing mindless patterns in cooling skin.


End file.
